The Other Side of Apple
by Infinity90
Summary: After Apple caught her Prince Charming with Lizzie Hearts, she is lost on what to do. Briar and a few others want to show Apple that she can do perfectly fine without her Prince. This is high school, after all. But when an old rival returns, it's up to Apple and her friends to save her kingdom or be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I'm back with a new story. I wanted it to be based on Apple, like if she saw Daring and Lizzie together. Enjoy!**

How could Daring do this to me? I mean, after all we've been through…Daring of all people…he and Lizzie…I saw them.

I know that we're still in high school, but Daring and I have a _thing_. We'd never date anyone. At all. Then after high school, we'd follow our destinies. I mean, what would people think now? I wouldn't be the fairest of them all. Lizzie would. And I'd lose all my admirers, too. What will people think of me, their Future Queen? Alone, letting her Future King date Lizzie.

I was heartbroken. Daring and I broke our thing. I didn't know if I should blame him, Sparrow, Lizzie or Raven, who started the whole "making my own destiny thing". I decided to blame myself, for not keeping Daring to myself. If we were dating, nobody would mess with us.

The worst thing is that they're keeping it a secret. From everyone, especially _me_.

I cried for 3 days straight. I got excused from all tests and classes. Headmaster Grimm made an announcement that nobody should bother me. Raven brought in my food, and tried to get me to tell her what was wrong. I didn't want to tell her, because she'd be happy Daring made a change of destiny. She'd never understand.

It was my first day out of my room. I carefully finished applying my makeup and smoothed my dress. Raven had reluctantly left with Cerise. Then there was a knock at my door. "Apple? You ready?" said a voice. It was Briar. I couldn't tell her. Not now.

I slowly opened my door to face my fellow friend. "Hey," I said glumly. Briar raised her eyebrow. "Apple, you look great! Is that a new necklace?," Briar chirped. No it wasn't and Briar knew that for a fact.

Usually I'd thank her, but I wasn't feeling it today. "I look like this every day." My friend frowned as we walked together to Princessology.

I could hardly concentrate in class because Briar kept glancing at me and the other girls kept whispering. I was one step away from socking Clara Lear. I mean…oops. I was usually so composed. I have never attended to hurt anyone before!

I was so down in the dumps. I just wanted to die. Maybe I could convince Raven to make that poison apple crumb cake again. But this time, for real.

**I wanted this to be a one-shot, but it's going to be longer. I hoped you enjoyed it. By the way, never ask me if I ship Dapple or Dizzie. I can't answer that. : )**

**Infinity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2…enjoy! **

This afternoon, Apple was singing to the birds.

Now she was in a sack. She had no idea, who or what had kidnapped her, but she was fairly upset. She tried negotiating, but it was hard if you had tape on your mouth,

Apple began kicking. "Mrph! Mrph!" she screamed. She needed to calm down and figure things out. She knew she was in a carriage. She could hear it screech every few minutes.

It had been a terrible week. Daring…and now she was going to die. Apple, who usually never gave up, was throne for a loop. She began to cry and sat there, like a helpless baby griffin.

The carriage stopped abruptly. Apple was being pulled out somewhere. She was going to die. But then, she head music coming from somewhere. Was she going to a party? Were they going to kill her there?

Just then, a blast of moonlight shed on Apple's skin. Two bright pink eyes looked back at her. _Briar? _What in Grimm's name was going on?

Apple crawled out of the sack. Briar, Holly, Cerise and Hunter stood, smiling at her. They were all dressed up in their party outfits.

Apple stood up. "What's going on? Briar…the sack…Hunter, Cerise? Will someone tell me what is going on?" That's when Apple noticed where they were. The Red Shoes Club.

"Apple. We know about Daring and Lizzie. I have…been doing some spying lately. And I've been trying to cheer you up, so we "kidnapped" you and brought you here for some fun!" Briar explained.

"B-but…why are Hunter and Cerise here? Holly?" Apple asked.

"I'm here for support. Apple, I hate to see you so sad." Holly said. Apple smiled and gave her a hug.

"Um, I'm here in Ashlynn's place. She had some important princess duties." Hunter grinned. Apple thanked him.

"And…I'm here…because I have sympathy for you. What Daring did must've made you feel awful. It makes me feel bad too. For you, I mean." Cerise whispered.

Apple didn't hexactly understand, but she shrugged and smiled. "Thanks, guys. Who else knows though?"

Briar explained that only she, Ashlynn, Holly, Hunter and Cerise knew. Apple breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Um…well I'm not dressed for a night on the town. And I'm not really feeling it." Apple admitted.

"Don't make us kidnap you again. C'mon!" Briar replied. She dragged Apple by her hand, into the club.

Inside, people danced like there was no tomorrow. Briar began grooving and Holly went up to try the karaoke machine. Hunter began to text Ashlynn and Cerise started talking to a lady with a red hood similar to hers. Probably one of her Hood relatives.

Apple sat on a stool and ordered apple cider. She rested her head against the smooth table, rethinking today's events. It was a 10 on the Craziest Things Ever scale.

"Anyone sitting here?" a voice asked.

Apple turned to see one guy she'd never thought she'd see again.

**Oooh, who could that be? Find out next time! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter!**

** Infinity**


End file.
